wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Officer Beaples
"Officer Beaples" is a policewoman that has had various roles in Wiggles videos, TV shows and concerts. She is a supporting character in all the series. Trivia *She has been confirmed as female, despite her credits in Wiggledance! Live in Concert and The Wiggles Movie ("Policeperson" and "Policeman"), because of the line in Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car "We'll all be waving to her too." *She first debuted in 1996 in Wiggledance! Live in Concert, not under the name Officer Beaples, but under the "Policeperson" seen in the Dorothy the Dinosaur song. *There is a song she dances to called Officer Beaples' Dance. *Leanne Halloran was the most well-known performer for Officer Beaples, playing the role from 1996-2000. In 2005, Katherine Patrick played Officer Beaples, and in 2013, Caterina Mete took on the role. *Apart from her appearance in The Wiggles Movie, she never talks. She speaks by gestures and whistles. *She was more of a main character around 1998-2000. *She has been seen with a thin mustache in some early appearances, such as in the Movie and first TV Series. As of 2014, it returned, and it is much bigger. *She was officially given the name "Officer Beaples" in TV Series 1. Appearances *Wiggledance! Live in Concert (1996) (a cameo character; debut) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) (the quartenary antagonist) (the first time her role is larger to date) *Wiggle Time (re-recording) (1998) (a cameo character) *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (1998) (a supporting character) *Toot Toot! (1998) (a major character) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) (a minor character) *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) (1999) (a recurring character) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) (a major character) *Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate (2000) (a cameo character) *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (2000) (a supporting character) (the last time her role is larger to date) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) (a cameo character) *Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) (a cameo character) *Let's Eat (2010) (a cameo character) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) (2013) (a cameo character) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2) (2014) (a cameo character) *Wiggle Town (2016) (a cameo character) Gallery OfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples in her debut MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray and Officer Beaples GregandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheWigglesMovie864.png|Officer Beaples in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie875.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesandPaulField.jpg|Officer Beaples and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Officer Beaples in "Wiggle Time" 1998 JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples in "The Wiggles Show" OfficerBeaplesDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Officer Beaples driving the Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Big Show" OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Toot Toot!" OfficerBeaplesandZardoZap.jpg|Zardo Zap and Officer Beaples CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples in "The Wiggly Big Show" OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Officer Beaples in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTVSeries2.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Wiggles World" TV Series OfficerBeaplesinWiggleFood.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Wiggle Food" Dancing7.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples in "Dancing" Safety59.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Safety" Friends.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Friends" TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinMulticultural.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Multicultural" OfficerBeaplesinHistory.jpg|Officer Beaples in "History" OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinFamily.jpg|Officer Beaples and the little Beaples in "Family" OfficerBeaplesinMovement.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Movement" OfficerBeaplesinNutrition.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Nutrition" OfficerBeaplesinDirections.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Directions" OfficerBeaplesinManners.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Manners" OfficerBeaplesinPlay.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Play" OfficerBeaplesinCommunication.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Communication" OfficerBeaplesSleeping.jpg|Officer Beaples sleeping in "Communication" CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes18.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Work" OfficerBeaplesinImagination.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Imagination" OfficerBeaplesinCowsandDucks.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Cows and Ducks" OfficerBeaplesonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Officer Beaples on "Carols in the Domain" OfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Officer Beaples in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" OfficerBeaplesinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Everybody Wiggle!" OfficerBeaplesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Officer Beaples in Wiggly Animation KatherinePatrickasOfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" OfficerBeaplesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTVSeries7.jpg|Officer Beaples in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series OfficerBeaplesin2014.jpg|Officer Beaples in 2014 Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples in "Wiggle Town" 12250051_899329273437479_10905285593516791_n.jpg|Officer Beaples in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Chase people Category:Awake Characters Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Female Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Officers Category:Skinny Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:2003 Category:2017 Category:Series 10